Leslie Thompkins (Gotham)
Note: For the sake of the character, only her antagonistic role will be presented in this article. Leslie Thompkins is one of the main protagonists in the TV series Gotham and a supporting antagonist in Heroes Rise Arc of Season 3. She is based off the character of the same name from the DC Comic books featuring Batman, although modified for the show. She was portrayed by , who also played Karen Walker in Spy. Overview She appears in the series as a prominent love interest of protagonist Jim Gordon and works as a medical examiner at the Gotham City Police Department. After they split up in season 2, she enters into a relationship with Mario Calvi (the son of crime lord Carmine Falcone) and the pair get married during the third season. However Mario, who is infected with Jervis Tetch's "Alice virus", attempts to kill an unsuspecting Leslie in a jealous rage, as he believes her and Jim are still in love but he is shot by Gordon. A depressed Leslie takes an antagonistic role during the season as she plans to get revenge on Jim. She eventually takes the virus which allows her to give in to her deepest, darkest desires. After being cured, she leaves Gotham City, although returns in the fourth season, in which she entered a partnership with the Riddler and Solomon Grundy, though in the name of trying to mitigate the damage caused by various Gotham criminals, rather than perpetrate it. Biography Seeking revenge on Jim Gordon Following her husband's death, Leslie grew extremely resentful towards Jim despite the fact that he saved her life and attempted to have him arrested by Bullock but to no avail before agreeing with Falcone's order to have Jim killed. However, after visiting Barnes in Arkham and realizing that Mario wouldn't have lived healthily with the virus, she had the hit called off. Despite this, she still had a hatred for Jim and stayed as far away from him as possible, continuing to bring up the death of her husband every time they crossed paths. Leslie is later seen visiting her late husband's grave. When Jim approaches, she asks him how he can live with all the destruction he has caused and says she wishes that she could do the same. Eventually, Frank Gordon was found dead in Jim's apartment and Leslie grew suspicious of Gordon, believing that he killed him, though Jim admitted the truth to Bullock that Frank committed suicide, but Leslie merely believed that Harvey was covering up for him. Later on, Leslie discovered that the bullet in his head was removed and replaced with another, which was an old school trick used to cover up a murder. Leslie then threatened to expose Jim for "killing" Frank and exacting revenge on him for Mario's death. Infected with the virus After injecting herself with Jervis Tetch's "Alice virus", she began blaming herself for Mario's death. She destroys everything she had with him by tossing her wedding stuff into the fireplace. Realizing now that she truly loves Jim and always has, she orchestrates a series of events to coax Jim into taking the virus so that they can be together again. Kidnapping Jim, she buries him underground leaving him a walkie talkie and syringe with the virus; leaving him the ultimatum of taking the virus and escaping to save the rest of the city and reveal his true self. Lee goes to The Sirens where she easily defeats Butch Gilzean, and asks Tabitha Galavan to tell Barbara that next time she sees her, Lee will tear her head off. Jim meets up with Lee, and they get on the train to leave Gotham, but Jim injects them both with the cure, and leaves the train while Lee falls unconscious. Living in The Narrows After she was cured from the Alice Tetch virus, Lee once again leaves Gotham; she leaves Jim a letter at her apartment in which she admits being her fault of infecting Gotham with the virus, and she is willing to help people if needed, but is burdened by her actions whilst infected with the virus. Lee would eventually return to Gotham due to the fact that she blamed herself for the lives affected by the virus, mostly in the Narrows, and felt to guilty to stay away. She started a clinic in the Narrows, and used her doctor's experience to help the people there. Lee found it hard to keep the clinic afloat, and struck a deal with Cherry, a woman who owned a fight club called Cherry's Place. Lee would provide medical help to the fighters at Cherry's and Cherry would help her with financials at the clinic. Some time after this, Edward Nygma would come to Cherry's Place in hopes of winning money with his newfound "friend" Solomon Grundy, aka Butch Gilzean. Lee would protest at them being there, and would try to convince Grundy that Nygma was just using him. Nygma was intrigued by Lee and asked for her help in fixing his brain damage, but Lee declined, due to the fact that he had framed Jim for murder before and killed her friend, Kristen Kringle. Nygma followed her to her clinic and put two and two together regarding her and Cherry's deal. He tried to blackmail Lee, but was quite pathetic in his attempt because of his brain damage, and Lee was merely amused by him. However, after seeing how much more help she needed with the clinic, she agreed to help Nygma if he gave her a cut of his and Grundy's cash from the fights. Later, the Sirens would come to the club to kidnap Nygma for Penguin, who was angered after learning that Ed had been mocking him on stage. The Sirens fought Grundy in the ring over Nygma. The Sirens would win, but Penguin has set them a deadline, which they had missed. Therefore Firefly, who works for Penguin, would threaten to set the whole club on fire. Lee would shoot Firelfy in the back, and told the entire club that she had deduced that Cherry was the one who had told Penguin about Nygma's act. Cherry attempted to turn the club against the Sirens, but Barbara Kean shot Cherry in the head, and Lee was appointed the new leader of the Narrows. Later on, Lesile and Edward become friends with Lesile explaining to him that his conditon was psychological; not physical. When questioned, she explains that she didn't tell him because she wanted the Edward he was before the Riddler took over. Unknown to them, Butch started gaining his memories back and eventully leaves after regaining them fully. Shortly after, Lesile meets Sofia and has a chat. Despite them getting along well at first, Sofia betrays her sister in law by granting Sampson, (a rude gangster who challenged Lesile for leadership and lost) control of the Narrows before breaking one of Lesile's hand. This leads to Lesile teaming up with Ridder and Oswald to overthrow Sofia; eventually getting her revenge by shooting her in the head when she was about to kill Gordon, leaving her comatose. Appearances Gallery Lee Buries Jim Gordon Alive Season 3 Ep. 20 GOTHAM Alfred kills The Shaman Season 3 Ep. 20 GOTHAM Lee Sends A Message To Barbara Season 3 Ep. 21 GOTHAM Trivia *Her actress, Morena Baccarin, is married to Ben McKenzie, who is Jim Gordon's actor. **Baccarin has appeared in both DC and Marvel properties, as she portrayed Vanessa Carlysle in the Deadpool films. *In the comics, Leslie Thompkins appears as a family friend of the Wayne family and the doctor to Bruce Wayne/Batman, as well as a love interest to his butler and guardian Alfred Pennyworth. In the comics she isn't depicted as an antagonist or villain and has no romantic involvement with Commissioner Gordon. *She is the third supporting protagonist/heroic character involved with James Gordon to turn into a villain and antagonist, with the first two being Barbara Kean (his original love interest) and Nathaniel Barnes. However, in her case, the shift into villainy was only temporary. *She is the second character in the show who is a sympathetic character in the comics but turned into a villain in the television show, with the first one being Barbara Kean (the latter who was Jim Gordon's first wife in the comics and most other media). *The premise of a normally heroic Gotham female becoming involved with organized crime as a means of preventing/mitigating the violence and killings caused by Gotham crime, is very similar to what Selina Kyle (Catwoman) did in the Prime Earth continuity of DC Comics. Both characters are also the on and off lover of the main hero (Batman and Gordon), and temporarily worked with other criminals. External Links *Leslie Thompkins (Gotham) on Heroes Wiki Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Kidnapper Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:DC Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Gotham Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Necessary Evil Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Crime Lord Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Revived Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Spouses Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist